Remember when
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Follows the story line from The King's Secret. Heine is summoned to the king's room on a cold winter's night. Viktor has plans to help him remember the warmth one shot


Heine made his way down the long corridor of the castle toward the king's room. He glanced out of the window to the heavy snowfall outside with a sigh. He had many fond memories from his childhood during the long winter months.

 _"Isn't beautiful, Heine, the snow is so peaceful." Viktor sighed contentedly._

 _"I suppose it can be," Heine replied laying the last of the blankets over one of the younger children. Viktor frowned. "It would be better if it wasn't so bitter cold."_

 _"What will you do to keep warm?" He asked, noticing that the shorter boy was shivering._

 _"I always manage somehow." The prince slid one of his arms from the coat sleeve._

 _"Come and join me." Viktor invited._

 _"I couldn't-"_

 _"It's all right." The blonde encouraged. Heine reluctantly took the invitation and soon found himself being pulled close to Viktor._

 _"It'll help keep us both warm." Viktor assured him, resting his head on top of Heine's._

Heine was surprised to find no guards outside the king's door when he arrived. He knocked softly and waited, looking around at the empty hallway.

"You can open the door, Heine." Viktor called from inside. The tutor gently pushed open the door and stepped inside.

White candles provided the only light in the room and were strategically placed throughout the room. Ahead of him, Heine noticed the small table decorated with a white lace table cloth. A vase filled with bright red roses and smaller candles surrounding them, two elegant wine glasses sat across from each other.

"You seem confused." Viktor said softly.

"To put it mildly...yes."

"Come in, sit down." The king gestured to the table. Heine did as he was told and Viktor joined him.

"What was it that you needed to see me about, Viktor?"

"Honestly, I just wanted to talk. It's been a long time since the two of us were able to meet this way. I've missed you."

"Viktor-"

"Do you remember when the others were asleep and we would lie in the grass and just talk?"

"Yes. I looked forward to our time together. I was always grateful to you for helping when you could. I doubt we would've survived that winter if you hadn't-"

"I couldn't allow such a thing to happen. They became my family and you, my dearest Heine, you stole my heart." Viktor admitted.

"And you had mine. But that time, as wonderful as it may have been is gone. You and I are still great friends and-"

"Friends..is that how you truly feel?"

"It is as it should be." Heine replied in a regretful tone.

"No. It is as it must be. I am still very much in love with you, that hasn't changed and I think you know that." Heine bowed his head.

"I do. But for the good of not only the kingdom but your family, this cannot be. A king-"

"Heine, I wanted so much for you to take my offer, it broke my heart the day you refused. I would've given you anything. All I needed was one word from you."

"I did what needed to be done. This kingdom would not be what it is today if not for you."

"And you, you must give yourself credit as well. I learned so much from you, you taught me everything I needed to know to turn this kingdom around. My only regret is not having you at my side. You're my one and only love, even after all this time. We could've had a wonderful life."

"Only if you gave up your right to the throne. I can't give you an heir nor am I nobility by any means." Viktor simply sighed. He filled the wine glasses , offering one to Heine.

"I had hoped to spend this evening as we used to, is it possible that you no longer feel the same?" Heine didn't reply, instead he slowly sipped his drink.

"You're trying to avoid the question."

"Perhaps I'm simply enjoying the drink." Viktor chuckled softly, he stood and walked the short distance to his friend.

"Heine..." The king knelt in front of the smaller man, taking the glass and setting it on the table. "Do you remember our first kiss?"

"Don't think I'm not aware of what you're trying to do."

"The younger ones had just fallen asleep and we were saying goodbye. You were so beautiful in the moonlight, every star in the sky seemed to just-"

"Viktor that was a long time ago "

"And you're still just as beautiful now. I remember it so clearly, I leaned in, and we suddenly found ourselves engaged in our first kiss. It was my very first but somehow I knew it was right." Viktor slowly leaned forward, his eyes peering lovingly into Heine's. He pressed his lips to the tutor's. Heine reacted without thinking. He moaned softly into the kiss. Viktor pulled him closer. After a moment, Heine gently pressed a hand to Viktor's chest, putting a stop to the affection.

"What is it?" The blonde asked.

"We can't do this. Our time has-"

"What is it that your heart wants, if i wasn't the king, just Viktor?"

"Should I be honest?"

"Yes without fear of consequences."

"The same thing it always has , you."

"Then tonight you have me, I am right in front of you. Forget titles and take me back to the way it felt when we had no worries. It's only you and me tonight." Heine leaned into Viktor.

"I'd give my life for just one more night of having you hold me the way you used to. There was so much love and you were always so gentle."

"I love you so much, Heine. " the king whispered resting his forehead against Heine's.

"I love you too. Do you remember what happened after our first kiss.?" Viktor grinned.

"How could I forget?" He said.

"Help me remember." The red haired man requested. Viktor lifted him into his arms and stood carefully.

"Don't worry, Heine. I'll make sure you remember everything."


End file.
